prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Heroes
Shwaaa! The Heroes are here to save the world from the evil forces of Kaiju Big Battel. Call for help and the Heroes emerge, ready to defend the world against the danger of ugly alien beasts and metropolis-smashing monsters. Although many Kaiju heroes lead ordinary lives when not fighting evil, they quickly transform themselves into superheroes when cities need protection. Current Kaiju Heroes *'American Beetle' - A jingoistic, patriotic giant insect raised by a single mother. He may be the son of Uchu Chu. He could be a parody of the "Real American" Hulk Hogan. First appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. *'Atomic Trooper Robo' - Teenage BMX star given a robotic body after a terrible accident. First appeared Mass Destruction at Mass Art, April 1998. *'Force Trooper Robo' - A motorcycle courier given a robotic body after a terrible accident. One of the original 4 Kaiju battlers. First appeared in Monster Big Battel, Halloween 1996. *'French Toast' - Two thousand tons of rage in a raspberry beret unleashed upon the world by France's top chefs. Despite the fact that he is universally hated (except in France, of course), he is, in fact, a Hero. First appearance ? *'Neo Teppen' - An astronaut given super-powers by a mysterious substance from Mars, he is the current Kaiju Grand Champion. First appeared at Brooklyn Double Danger, December 20 2003. *'Powa Ranjuru' - A young girl who vowed to fight evil after causing the death of her brother. One of the original 4 Kaiju battelers. First appeared in Monster Big Battel, Halloween 1996. *'Robox' - Low-budget government project to build a giant evil-fighting robot out of cardboard boxes. Created by Dr. Nikolai Orekhov of Robo Dyanmics using recycled parts. Finishing and signature moves: Reverse Defragmenter (Front Flip / Rolling Senton) and Whirlwind Whip (Spinning with arms out until striking foe). RoBox beat Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle in his debut match. First appeared at Kaiju Rampage New York, November 14 2002. *'Slo Feng' - A Swedish fighter who at first fought only for fame but now joins the Heroes in their fight. May have first appeared at Mayhem in the Atrium IV, Nov. 2000. *'Steam-Powered Tentacle Boulder' - The newest Hero and unofficial protector of Colorado. It is exactly what its name says it is. Its debut match at the G4TV Pilot was interrupted by Giii the Space Pirate, crashing the inaugural ceremonies and thus did not have the chance to be seen by the public. Its first appearance was as number 10 in the "Hot 10 at 10" countdown on Louden's "Kaiju360" webshow. He was officially introduced by Louden at a press conference at Anime Boston 2007. *'Tadd Bradley, Hawaiian Paddler' - A surfer/martial artist/chicken from Hawaii who won a 50-State Hero Invitational and defeated Giii the Space Pirate during his debut match at Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, October 20, 2006. Interns *'Sun Buster' - First and former Hero Intern, turned solar-Nintendo hero. With previous murmurs of steroid abuse behind him, and a solid record, Sun Buster has become a pillar of the hero community. First appeared at Zero Hour Big Battel, November 21 2005. *'Hero Intern '08' - Debuted at Danger Strikes Back. Wields the guitar of legend, Jiro Metallica. First appearance ? Grey Area *'Super Wrong' - The disco dancing, time traveling hero known for his flamboyant ring entrance and horrible win-loss record. He is the leader of the splinter hero group known as the Yokusuka Jump Squadron, hence the Grey Area designation. He is often accompanied by (in actuality carrying) a yellow wig-wearing pink stuffed teddy bear named "Pink Teddy Bear." First appeared at Tinsel Town Showdown, September 8 2004. *'Dusto Bunny' - Incredibly wise, but fun-loving dust bunny sage. Recently, Dusto has joined Super Wrong as a dancin' member of the Yokusuka Jump Squadron and it pains us to put him in the Grey Area. Recently he was put on suspension due to Super Wrong and Pink Teddy Bear losing against the Apes of Wrath. First appeared Mass Destruction at Mass Art, April 1998. *'Pink Teddy Bear' - A stuffed teddy bear that has a so far beaten Super Wrong and Dusto Bunny(Though Dusto still claims that it was Super Wrong wearing bunny ears). First appeared in a video match in which Dr. Cube challenged Super Wrong to fight three inanimate objects. First appeared March 2005. *'The Yokusuka Jump Squadron' - A biker gang/dance troupe lead by Super Wrong after he quit the Kaiju Heroes. The Squadron consists of Super Wrong, Pink Teddy Bear, the "3-2-1 Dancers", and Dusto Bunny. At Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, Dusto Bunny was forced to quit the Kaiju Heroes after losing to Super Wrong and his new faction. However, during the time slip incident involving SDS-1 at the G4TV pilot: after Dusto Bunny soundly defeated the Jump Squadron, he graciously joins their ranks. The Jump Squadron then returns the favor by re-joining the Heroes. Former Heroes *'Pedro Plantain' - Half of Los Plantanos, recipient of the Golden Banana Award for KBB Tag Team Excellence, Pedro's world was crushed by the knife of Silver Potato, when Silver Potato assassinated his brother Pablo, ending the Plantain's dominating time as a team. Pedro remained a hero for a time, trying to vent his anger towards the enemies of Kaiju, but eventually, he cracked. Pedro has lost his status as a Kaiju Hero, and is now considered to have gone rogue. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997, as half of Los Platanos. *'Zombie Pablo Plantain' - Formerly Pablo Plantain. Pablo was killed by Silver Potato during the first match of Someone Must Die. Dr. Cube resurrected him for evil, though he seems more inclined to helping his brother than Cube. First seen at Shpadoinkel Mania XVIII, October 20, 2006. Dead Heroes *'Club Sandwich' - Melee weapon-wielding, delicatessen-staple of vigilante justice. Club Sandwich was brutally killed in cold mayo by Kung-Fu Chicken Noodle, who pierced his mortal bread with an oversized toothpick at Warsaw Wafu Fun. First appeared at Rumble in the Alley, June 1997. *'Goldenrod' - Goldenrod was one of the first Kaiju Big Battel females and worked for the Heroes. She was similar to a bounty hunter and detested "all city crushing monsters." She occasionally used a huge gun which blasted opponents which a pollen like sneezing powder. First appearance ? *'Sentai Jin' - An astrophysicist given a robotic body after a freak meteor shower who died when his laboratory exploded. *'Shadow Robo Trooper' - Shadow Trooper was killed during a cafeteria food fight at MS Robo Penitentiary while serving a life sentence for the murder of Eargernon. First appearance ? *'Silver Potato' - A human given super-powers in a freak accident. At Anime Boston 2006, Silver Potato killed Pablo Plantain and had turned traitor by attacking the Kaiju Heroes. Utilizing a comedically huge bag of money and the Iron Bros., Pedro Plantain had Potato captured, and fed him to his now ravenous zombified brother. First appeared at Atrium Arena Rumble, 1996. Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster